Nothin' On You
by John Morrison Invades TDI
Summary: My first ever songfic, featuring B.O.B and Bruno Mars. Pairing: NxL.


**This is my first songfic. Main pairing: Noah/Lindsay. Please enjoy.**

**Note: I do not own any Total Drama characters or the song, which is property of B.O.B and Bruno Mars.**

"Beautiful girls, all over the world,

I could be chasing but my time would be wasted

They got nothin' on you baby, nothin' on you baby"

Noah, an intellectual brought up by Shakespearean tragedies, naturally did not take love seriously. He thought it was undoubtedly a waste of time, seeing as how his four brothers had to satisfy their girlfriends' demands, while simultaneously coping with the arduous working hours at their respective law firms. Therefore, at his school, girls that crushed on him were the perpetrators, not the other way round. He had nothing on them, really, just engaging them for the added attention to himself.

"I know you feel where I'm coming from

Regardless of the things in the past that I've done"

Noah broke tons of hearts as a result. Yet, he did not seem to mind. After all, he was president of his class and the Astronomy Club, so he failed to see the need to repent.

"Most of it really was for the fun On the carousel so around I spun"

The bookworm loved that he had superior intelligence to all his partners, so with careful deliberation he toyed with their feelings. You could expect a mere month to pass before he moved on to greener pastures. It was like riding the theme park carousel, which he thought was cliché and for toddlers.

"This is how I lost more than I had ever won,

And honestly I ended up with none"

After repeated offences, the females had enough and gave him the cold shoulder. No longer did anyone of the opposite gender actively pursue him, instead they giggled as he conversed with his fellow Astronomy Club nerds. In addition, after a term of inefficiency, he was in serious danger of losing his post as top dog of his class.

"**There's so much nonsense, it's on my conscience **

**I'm thinking baby I should get it out"**

In order to give his school political career a facelift, the thinker decided he needed some publicity, as well as time to get away from all the nonsense. Therefore, he signed up for a reality TV show called Total Drama Island, which came with the added incentive of being held at a relaxing resort.

"**And I don't want to sound redundant**

**But I was wondering if there was something that you wanna know"**

"This show is going to be the greatest ever," he mused, as he saw the debris lying around on the beach and the sloppily built facilities.

"That's really something I wished I knew when signing up,"

"**But never mind we should let it go**

**Cause we don't wanna be a TV episode**

**All the bad thoughts just let them go"**

Soon, his pessimism about his stay dissipated with the arrival of a certain blonde bombshell. Noah would have fired off a sarcastic verse after seeing the beauty call the host Chris "Kyle", instead he was slack-jawed, like many other males on the island.

"This summer will not be so terrible after all,"

"**They might say hi and I might say hey"**

Most of the opposite gender ignored Noah, who generally was passive as he surveyed the competition. However, there was one exception.

"Hi, Neil,"

Noah wanted to reprimand Lindsay for her error, but teenage hormones defied all laws of physics and astronomy.

"Hey… Lindsay," Noah had never been so nervous when engaging a babe before. He rubbed the back of his head bashfully as she walked away.

"**But you shouldn't worry about what they say**

**Because they got nothin' on you baby, nothin' on you baby"**

"Enemy spotted: Tyler," Noah's brain computed.

He did not get why the cheerleaders always fell in love with the jocks. It was cliché and ridiculous. He had just saved Lindsay from an irritating cockroach but that Tyler had to interrupt by saying he could do the same, and would be there if she needed him. It was more likely that he ran for the hills if he saw one of those critters.

"Do you really have nothin' on her, Noah," His old ways of passive romance would do no more.

"**Hands down there will never be another one **

**I been around and I never seen another one"**

Dumb blondes were aplenty in this world, but this one was different. Unlike her snobbish Barbie peers, you couldn't detect an iota of arrogance in her. She was humble and went all out for her friends. In his school, finding such a blonde would be like finding a needle in a haystack.

"**Baby you the whole package plus you pay your taxes, and you keep it real while the others stay plastic"**

Yes, beauty and kindness was a great combination, it made her the whole package. In addition, she was like a raw diamond of beauty. Everything about her was natural, while the beauty of other stick-thin models was easily spurious.

"**I've been to London, I've been to Paris, even way out there in Tokyo**

**Back home in down in Georgia to New Orleans**

**But you always steal the show"**

No matter where Noah set foot on, his mind was not with him: thoughts of her slick blonde locks engulfed his mind.

"Everywhere I go, I'm always hearing your name  
and no matter where I'm at, girl you make me wanna sing  
whether a bus or a plane or a car or a train  
no other girls on my brain and you the one to blame"

The name "Lindsay" was difficult to forget. Rather embarrassingly, it made him unknowingly break into song. This resulted in unyielding laughter from the remaining Gophers, but watching Lindsay giggle soon made him smile; her sunny personality was contagious.

"Glad y'all enjoyed my singing,"

Time flew and it was down to the final nine, which included both the bookworm and the blonde. In the ensuing motor-cross challenge, Noah reprimanded himself for getting his bike blown up by landmines, and then watched in horror as the manipulative Heather crossed the finishing line before his beloved Lindsay.

The blonde then stunned everyone by launching a foul-mouthed tirade towards the bossy popular girl, but it did little to alleviate the pain the genius was enduring.

Pulling the happy-go-lucky girl towards him, their lips met, and stayed that way for the next minute.

When they finally separated, the three words both desired came out.

"I love you,"

Noah himself was booted two episodes later for tranquillizing Heather, avenging Lindsay's elimination. However, the apple of his eye was all over him as soon as they hit the hot tub. Nothing could make him feel down now, because as he said, "That's just how we do it,"


End file.
